Link e a melosa
by Sild-San
Summary: Zelda tem um plano...revelar os seus sentimentos a Link, será que eles começam a namorar? Leiam e descubram! Romance, K , oneshot, completa


Ela sorriu imediatamente mal o viu a atravessar as portas do castelo, mantendo toda a compostura necessária de uma princesa embora lhe custasse ela esperou, evitando correr para ele, ficando apenas no lugar, tentando manter-se parada.

Link ainda demorou algum tempo a chegar, pois além do castelo ser um labirinto todos os guardas tinham que o examinar, para ter a certeza que não transportava nenhuma arma ou não era uma ameaça para a sua princesa, pela qual dariam a vida, Link aceitou toda a espera com uma calma fria, apesar de também ele sentir uma intensa emoção por se ir encontrar com a sua princesa, além de um sentimento de orgulho por, apesar de ser apenas um rapaz do povo, se relacionar com uma pessoa tão nobre.

Enquanto isso se passava a princesa havia começado a tremer desesperadamente, enquanto sabia que ele se aproximava, dizendo a si mesma para parar ela esperou, ainda mais ansiosamente.

Finalmente ele chegou, Zelda deixou escapar um gritinho à medida que corria para a porta, não podia evitar, tinha que o ter, tinha que estar próximo dele.

Link quase que foi esmagado, ia bater a porta quando ela se abriu de repente, deixando a princesa descontrolada a abraçá-lo, apesar de ela não ser particularmente pesada, apenas delicada, a velocidade com que ia fez com que ela derrubasse Link, ficando em cima dele.

Sentindo-se corar pelo contacto Link levantou-se lentamente, saboreando o facto da pele da princesa estar tão próxima e depois cumprimentou-a, Zelda demorou alguns minutos a recuperar a compostura, mas quando o fez cumprimentou-o de volta, começando uma conversa que ela esperava fazer à muito.

- Olá Link

- Herm…yeah, já te disse olá, estás a ver?

O sorriso de Zelda diminuiu um pouco, isto não estava a correr como previsto

- Diz-me…como estás? Cansado?

Link olhou para ela de uma maneira estranha, "estará a perguntar-se se eu sou estúpida?" interrogou-se Zelda, na verdade Link nunca seria capaz de cometer tamanha blasfémia, mesmo tendo atravessado o reino todo para a ver

- Eh, um pouco e tu?

- Nem por isso, mas diz-me se te queres sentar, podes fazê-lo na minha cama, afinal, estamos só os dois, não um problema assim tão grande

" Sentar-me? Na cama da Zelda? E se um dos guardas ou uma das servas dela vê? Está aqui uma enorme janela aberta, e estamos numa torre, as probabilidades são ínfimas mas mesmo assim…"

- Hum…não obrigado, tens trabalho a fazer?

- Nem por isso, só um pouco de coisas reais, tu sabes, preencher papelada, visitar escolas, coisas básicas.

Ele tremeu, ao ver o olhar intenso da princesa, que o fitava, para ver se evitava o olhar ele lançou outra pergunta rápida, uma que ela não esperava….

-Então porque é que me chamaste? A minha avó queria ajuda, mas como sabes, recusar seria uma ofensa.

Ela demorou alguns segundos a responder, ponderando a questão, tinha a resposta, é claro, mas quereria mesmo dizer-lhe a verdade? Decidindo ser honesta e esperar pelo melhor ela aproximou-se dele, meteu-se em bicos de pés, e olhou-o bem nos olhos, e depois disse no tom mais sedutor que conseguia (o que não era muito sedutora já que não era uma para se meter com rapazes):

- Oh…tu sabes, uma princesa tem que ter os seus romances…contigo, sim contigo, não me olhes assim! Não evites o meu olhar! Sei que me queres, e eu quero-te, portanto porque não? Não estou a dizer que queira ter sexo contigo, afinal, somos ainda jovens, mas porque não começamos a dar-nos bem? Um beijo aqui, outro ali, porque não namoramos? Diz-me Link.

Link engoliu em seco, o aviso da sua avó soava na sua cabeça, um que ela lhe dissera quando ele começara a sua amizade com a princesa, "Se ela algum dia quiser mais do que amizade, foge, para longe, não és digno dela!" E isso fora à seis anos, mas agora….a verdade é que dera consigo a formar sentimentos com a princesa, mas tentara reprimi-los, sim, namorar parecia-lhe bem, Zelda continuava a olhá-lo nos olhos, ele agarrou-a no ar e beijou-a, deixando que as suas emoções e o seu amor o controlassem.

**Zelda e Link**

Link havia saído à muito, tendo prometido discrição, Zelda sentava-se agora numa cadeira, em frente a uma fogueira, numa das inúmeras salas do castelo, uma das suas servas aproximou-se, sorrindo, e perguntou…

- Correu tudo como planeado minha senhora? – Perguntou Daisy, a serva e confidente da princesa, a única que sabia dos planos que esta tinha para se confessar.

- Sim… - Ela sorriu – Pode-se dizer que sim.

Sabia que iria ter problemas, Link com certeza estaria com medo de contar à sua avó, e o seu pai não iria ficar muito satisfeito com ela namorar com um rapaz do povo, embora tivesse a certeza que o conseguiria converter, e os mexericos do povo, assim como a inveja que os jovens nobres poderiam ter, tudo poderia por a relação em risco, mas ela tinha a certeza que iria correr tudo bem, afinal, ela era, e sempre seria, alguém que daria a vida por Link, e com um amor desses, um amor real, nada poderia correr mal.

**Notas do autor: Originalmente uma história muito maior em que Link rejeita Zelda, não consegui fazer isso, seria demasiado cruel, esta história foi inspirada por outra que recomendo que leiam, "O destino do Herói" por Firekai, mas acho que esta se tornou diferente dessa, agradeço-lhe claro, por me inspirar, assim como a quem está a ler estas notas do autor, e leu a história, se não leram a história está acima, bem, fiquem bem!**


End file.
